


Тупик

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Супергеройские будни.





	Тупик

**Author's Note:**

> пост-канон

– И что будем делать? – очень серьезно спрашивает Баки. Он всегда считал, что с детьми нужно разговаривать, как будто они всё понимают, и в данном случае не собирается делать исключение.

Девочка смотрит на него с вызовом. В глазах затаилась обида на весь мир, который ее откровенно подводит, на чумазом лице – дорожки слез, на локте – свежая ссадина. А еще родители явно долго и старательно выбирали ей нарядное розовое платье, вот только Баки по взгляду видит – перед ним самый настоящий Стив в юбке. Такой характер за платьем не спрячешь, только хуже будет.

– Они первые начали.

Да, да. Плавали, знаем.

– Я не про хулиганов. Я про ситуацию в целом.

– Ты зачем влез? Я бы сама справилась. – Баки с большим трудом сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он тут взрослый и должен вести себя соответствующе. – Но я понимаю, ты же супергерой, тебе так надо.

Баки от удивления на мгновение забывает все аргументы, тщательно отработанные за годы практики. Пожалуй, определение «супергерой» ему дают впервые.

– Из меня такой же супергерой, как из тебя – принцесса, – сообщает он девчонке, и та даже слегка улыбается.

– Ну, Мститель. – Его новая знакомая дергает плечом. – У меня брат… он вас всех знает. Достал уже.

– Мститель тоже… на испытательном сроке.

– Это что значит?

– Что если я облажаюсь, все будет очень плохо.

Девочка смотрит на него оценивающе.

– Тогда я тоже принцесса на испытательном сроке. – Она от души пинает камень, валяющийся на мостовой. – Только домой мне уже нельзя.

– Совсем?

– Совсем. Родители сердятся, и я сестру обидела, сбежала, порвала платье, подралась… – Девочка старательно загибает пальцы, перечисляя свои подвиги. – Я, кстати, Кэти.

– Я Баки.

– Да я знаю. – Кэти вздыхает. – Понимаешь, теперь вся моя семья… это уже всё, тупик.

Баки качает головой. Его собственная, не менее тупиковая семья в этот самый момент присылает ему сообщение «Ну ты где?». Вроде лаконично, но нетерпение исходит от каждой буквы.

– Слушай. – Он опускается на колено, аккуратно кладет ладони девочке на плечи и смотрит в глаза. С интересом ребенка, который немало наслышан от брата про Мстителей, она следит за его левой рукой, спрятанной в перчатку и закрытой курткой. – Во-первых, семья – это никогда не тупик. Во-вторых, нельзя поступать вот так вот… Нет, ты меня дослушай! Я тебе должен все объяснить, хотя бы формально…

– Да мне и так уже стыдно! Я знаю, что так нельзя. Но вот, понимаешь, себя же все равно не переделаешь.

– Ладно, тогда я понадеюсь, что ты усвоила урок. – Баки поднимается на ноги и тянется за телефоном. – И верну тебя домой непедагогическими методами. У тебя же, наверняка, сегодня день рождения?

– Нет. У сестры день рождения. Я поэтому в этом дурацком платье. Какими методами ты меня вернешь?

– Позвоню лучшему другу.

– Соколу?

Баки практически роняет телефон. Кэти щербато улыбается.

– Шуток не понимаешь?

* * *

– Мэм. – Баки прекрасно знает, с каким серьезным выражением лица Стив может нести отборную чушь. В которую абсолютно невозможно поверить, но очень хочется, потому что… ее произносит Стив. С особой интонацией и выправкой Капитана Америки. – Кэти нам крайне помогла в одном очень важном деле, о котором мы ничего, конечно, не можем рассказать.

Застывшая на пороге светловолосая дама смотрит на них с тем самым выражением лица «Ах, Капитан, как бы мне хотелось вам верить». Баки старательно исполняет роль молчаливого и зловещего капитанского подручного. На испытательном сроке.

Их общий образ немного портит то, что они смахивают на людей, кое-как успевших приодеться после пижамной вечеринки, да так и выскочивших на улицу… Но мало ли, в какой момент их застало важное дело.

– Вы хотите сказать… – начинает мама Кэти, за спиной которой маячат остальные члены семьи.

– Мэм, я ничего не могу вам сказать. – Стив передает девочку изумленному отцу семейства. – Просто выражаю благодарность и возвращаю ребенка. А теперь нам надо идти.

– Погодите…

Стив неумолимо разворачивается и начинает неторопливо уходить прочь. Баки пристраивается рядом.

– Баки, спасибо! – несется ему в спину голос Кэти. – У меня на самом деле нет никакого брата!

– Да я знаю! – Он оборачивается на мгновение и подмигивает.

– Вот тебя на минуту одного оставишь, сразу непонятно где, непонятно чем занимаешься, – тут же сетует Стив.

– Кто бы вообще говорил!

– Поэтому нам нужно держаться вместе. Просто на всякий случай. Или я буду сердиться.

– Ты на меня не можешь сердиться.

– Не могу, – охотно соглашается Стив. – Но могу ворчать часами.

– Да я и без этого на все согласен. Честное слово…


End file.
